


Sterling

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: The Femlock 'Verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/F, Femlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Your Reputation Precedes You. The disadvantage in having a reputation is that people know who you are."When you have a positively sterling reputation as the world’s only consulting detective, people are going to recognize you."





	Sterling

“Miss Holmes, beg pardon, but -”  
  
At first, Shirley refused to make eye contact with the old man who had approached their table. But Jane’s eyes were now staring daggers at her, as if to say _please don’t make a scene, just listen to what he has to say._  
  
That’s what Shirley loved about Jane. Her emotions were always laid bare on her face, right there for Shirley to deduce.  
  
“Yes, sir? How can I help you?”  
  
“I just - I just wanted -” The old man was bumbling and wringing his hands.  
  
Shirley’s mouth formed a thin line. Despite what Jane wanted from her, she was quickly losing her patience.  
  
“I wanted to say thank you. You helped catch the criminal responsible for my brother’s murder. I always said that if I ever saw you in person that I would personally thank you for everything you did to put that bastard behind bars -”  
  
The man coughed and his cheeks reddened. “Pardon my language, ladies.”  
  
Shirley smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes and therefore wasn’t real. She was just being polite.  
  
“Quite all right. All in a day’s work.” Shirley nodded.  
  
Jane finally spoke up. “We are always happy to do our part, Mister...?”  
  
“Bruwood. Cassius Bruwood.”  
  
Shirley’s eyes brightened. “Oh, right! The Bruwood case. The victim was found with his -”  
  
“Shirl. Perhaps we should bid Mister Bruwood a good evening?” Jane’s eyebrows had nearly skyrocketed to her hairline.  
  
“Oh, I do apologize, ladies. Enjoy your meal and have a wonderful evening.” Cassius Bruwood bowed his head and began shuffling toward the restaurant’s exit.  
  
Jane smiled. “He seemed nice.”  
  
“My pasta’s cold now.” Shirley frowned and poked at the saucey noodles on her plate with her fork.  
  
Jane shook her head. “I can still see some steam coming off it, so quit being petulant. When you have a positively sterling reputation as the world’s only consulting detective, people are going to recognize you. People are going to want to thank you for the things you’ve done.”  
  
“I only care to be noticed by you, thanks.” Shirley stared at her plate for a few more seconds before glancing up at Jane, only to find her smiling.  
  
“Don’t worry. You have all of my attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP 2018.


End file.
